


Table Top

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dominatrix, F/M, M/M, Pegging, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Noctis leads a stressful life, he finds his outlet in little known Table Top Club where the main attraction spins a web of golden pleasure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking to someone on discord on how this is just not a thing and it was a total shame because Aranea is perfect for such things.

Noctis does not recognize why he has come to this crack in the wall the last two days, mild curiosity spurned the first visit to the VIP Table Top club, now it’s just downright willingness and perhaps the desire to watch the artist in the process; up close and personal.

“She’s skilled,” the purveyor told him the first visit. They both stood in silence leaning against the screen as they see this Queen, treat her sub like the deplorable thing those breathless whispers claim him to be. Noctis ignores him, already annoyed that he is here watching this let alone the fact it turns him on viewing the head on pale blonde hair jerked to the side face smacked with the tip of a girth cotton candy pink dildo.

“Open wider.” The woman commands, dragon wing heels pressing hard into the man’s groin, adequate to redden the spot. Like a proper slave, his mouth drops open, but not wide enough, her thumb rubs over the delicate organ then forces the jaw lower setting the tip of her cock on his lips. Noctis can recall his excitement, the feeling of his own throat tightening as he watches the vivid pink disappear inch by vein covered inch into the mouth. “Nunn,” she thrust in inducing the man to gag around the solid yet flexible fake appendage. She pulls out and drives in with a vigorous jab. All that Noctis can hear is the wet gags as she repeated slides home with another nudge. It ends when she catches his fist clutching the base of his prick, tight to the degree the pink head is taking on a violet tint.

She pulls out slapping him. It is obvious, that firm jaw withstanding her strike. It may not bruise, but it turns red. “Did I say you could touch yourself?”

“No, My Queen.” The willing subjugation lights a want in Noctis, the low moans and reverential praise that tumbles from plush lips, heterochromatic eyes glazed with yearning as this Queen, Goddess takes her salve to the cusp and lets him drop over into the heavenly abyss of orgasm lights the burning need.

Ardyn hums, but maintains a sensible distance from Noctis, “even men of sovereignty are coiled in her web.” The door to the darkened observation room snaps shut startling Noctis, granting him a moment of privacy to absolve himself as he plunges into his own shorts and underwear gripping the solid meat of his member as he jerks to completion. It is not till the later he knows he will do this. That he wishes this, and he craves her, Aranea the Queen, a Goddess, his Sanctity to entrap him.

Her next victim is youthful, Noctis finds it complicated to pin his age down but he must be near to Noctis’ age he can imagine himself as that first orgasm washes over and the new man, for all his genteel upbringing, is surrendering his dignity as he urges her to move faster. 

This one prefers it hard but operates not in the same stratum as the other with his self-reduction. Arena smacks him harsh, hand snatching the back of his neck as she shoves him to the floor, not the bed this time and fucks into him harder. “You just had to make a wreck. Such an awful man.” She smacks him once, again on the third she drags the dildo out and strikes him with a modest wooden paddle, lines her latest toy, a fat black cock that makes Gladio’s resemble an after-dinner mint, up before thrusting it into the base. It impresses Noctis that the young man could produce any tone, even the brutal moan of someone so misplaced in themselves in the atmosphere and desire that clouds his mind as another orgasm hits him. It is stronger this moment, thighs quiver, hands claw on the rug as Aranea’s grips his hips holding him still so she can screw into him. She does not care that her ornate rug becomes a pool of cum settling into the fibers, that he is sighing for her to not stop, to move harder, deeper.

“You will clean this up. Do you understand?” Aranea growls as she draws out, flipping the man onto his back and grasps his hips jerking him close. She scoffs reaching for the lube and spreading a liberal amount to the never-flagging appendage. “Are you a good boy? Astrals, you have taken it so well. Such a proper little bitch.”

She slides in and for the first moment in this whole play between them, this guy reaches up working a palm over her exposed breast playing with the pierced nipple. Whatever he is doing with her nipples sets Arena’s pace off; they are soon both a withering moaning mess on the floor. Noctis stands from his chair dropping his slacks and takes out his own stiff member from the constraints of his boxers. He is close when Aranea pulls out this time and drops on the blonde’s cock, riding him till she’s moaning that she’s about to cum. In the euphoric aftermath, Aranea shows more thought for this patron that the tall Tenebrae from the night before. She offers him a kiss thanking him for his time as she blows him.

“He has incredible endurance,” Ardyn whispers messing up Noctis’ own cadence. A small groan tumbles forth, the black shirt Noctis wore now spotted in white. Glaring at the man, Noctis shoves himself back into his boxers then stands to his feet, buckling up.

“How long have you been there?” Ardyn smiles holding Noctis eye as one hand wanders over the back of the lone chair in the box. 

Noctis misses the conclusion, the best part as the slight blond cums covering Aranea’s palm, absolutely ravaged and she orders him to lick her palm clean. If the happy hum Ardyn makes is any suggestion, his favorite part. “Will you go with the talented Lady A one night? I’ve told her about you, she’s truly keen.” Ardyn reaches out, fingers ghosting the tip of Noctis’ chin as he jerks backward. “Your just her type.”

Noctis does ultimately perform in that chamber, it has not left his mind the three weeks he has been gone from Insomnia on business. It stresses him, the government was never his game even if he plays it, and he desires an outlet, clemency and well his boyfriend just is not satisfying it for him right now. Prompto treats him with the adoration of fragile China and he needs to be fucked hard, but Prompto is too good for that. So here he relaxes on a black duvet, Ardyn tapping his foot twice which each stride he makes as he travels around the room looking at Aranea’s accessories.

“Are you positive you’re ready? I know you have seen what the Lady does, but those two gentlemen have been long-time patrons. Well, one longer than the other.” Ardyn smiles pulling back on a swing, let it fly with a lift of his eyebrows.

Noctis frowns, “why are you even here?”

“Ah, advised her we had an extraordinary client.” Noctis frowns, Ardyn’s presence not setting right with him but before he can think to take off the door opens and Aranea steps in black mesh, high heels, and a vein purple strap on at the ready. Ardyn stills in his perusal at a whip, one Noctis has not seen used, removes it, and snaps it forward with a pop.

“Ardyn, get out before I work that on you.”

Ardyn looks to her then back to the whip as if there is an opportunity to be weighed out. “Is that a promise?”

The look Aranea sends him leaves no place for quips, teasing or commitments. Ardyn in the flurry of his coat leaves.

“Are you warmed up?” She smiles welcoming, but Aranea knows she has a present seated in front of her. One that is so eager to hand himself over.


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis is a virgin in the literal meaning of the word. Obviously, Noctis has some prowess in it, but he is always topped, never bottomed and being with a woman is nerve wrecking. Not that he has not had the chances. Many really and he has the faintest bit of knowledge of how good it feels. Cindy had a way of not only blowing him but giving him a simultaneous titjob that at times leaves him aching when Prompto deep throats. Not that it was not good but damn, her tits were a gift themselves.

Noctis nods and begins to undress, but Aranea stops him with a gentle hand on his. “Eager beaver, I want you to suck my cock first.”

It's so sweet that Noctis is taken back by the bluntness. Aranea smiles and tugs him off the bed to his knees. The smell of silicon fills his nose, but this was what he was here for. It takes him a while to get used to the smell and the deep thrusting that Aranea assaults him with. “I think you can go deeper.” She takes hold of his jaw the other hand holding his nose till he starts to gag. With a rough shove, she sends him to the floor, rubbing over the head of the faux phallus. “Undress.”

Noctis stumbles from his clothes, pant legs twisting at his feet. Laying naked at her feet, Aranea frowns down at him, eyes narrowing in disgust. Noctis knows he is not muscular like that Tenebrean Adonis, nor is he flawless like the blond that he had just seen her with a few short weeks ago. Aranea is not even looking at that her eyes zeroing on a flash of black. “Just what is this?” Noctis swallows, confused but Aranea clears up the issue right away with her hand. Pushing him down onto the floor she spreads his legs and grips his cock first, a bit rough eliciting a deep moan that has Noctis leaning his head back and baring his neck.

“Did I say to wear a plug?” Noctis shakes his head, but that’s not what Aranea wants and she proves it as she grips the base of the plug and begins pushing against it then pulling it out before sliding it back in with some force that has his whimpering. “But you took it upon yourself to wear one, pretty boy.” A splinter of fear, that she is actually mad at him for doing something so innocent as coming prepared. Aranea shakes her head, muttering about how this is simply perfect with all the cynical nature she can muster as she works the plug in and out. As Ardyn had said, she is efficient and has the aim of a true marksman. Noctis’s hips buck erratically, his hand coming to his cock only to get slapped away. He is so close, and he searches blindly for something to hold on to, to ground himself.

“You didn’t ask to touch yourself. Ask nicely.” The plug stops, pressing hard into his prostate, then drags back to give the barest hint of relief. When she slides it forward slowly Noctis does nothing to restrain his whimper.

Instead, he looks her dead in the eye. Up-close this woman beautiful, not the same rays of light Prompto radiates but there is some dark gothic and visceral about Aranea that makes him want to submit to her. “May I please,” he gasps as that plug brushes against that spot again, the words puttering off into a moan. So he tries again when the plug is slipped out fully and swirled around his hole. “Touch myself?”

Aranea taps it once then shallowly reinserts the plug working it in and out quickly, brows joined in deep thought. “No, denied. You wore this here and you will cum from it. Alone.” The finality of her words hit him like a hammer, or maybe it’s the way she roughly fucks him with the plug that has him seizing with pleasure, her hand gripping the base of his cock tightly and hindering his movements with an arm pressing into his hip. Noctis is so lost in the onslaught he does not hear the door open and Ardyn shakes his head as someone new joins them. Coming back from that is hard, but he is presents soon enough. There will be another round even though Noctis just wants to go take a nap, Aranea is still working that dildo, her hand spreading liberal amounts of lube over it. Running a hand down his chest, Noctis grimaces when he touches the warm droplets, lifting his hand up to sneer at them.

Aranea leans over to run her own finger through a droplet, brings it to his lips and forces it in. Its salty, warm and Noctis gags recalling this one hot dog joint that had put warm mayonnaise on his bun. For a moment he feels bad for Prompto who swallows like a champion. “Hey,” Aranea smacks him the clap bringing his attention to her, then to the other person that has joined them. Like Aranea, they are covered in mesh and sheer black robes face hidden in totality by a cloth mask that only has an opening for their mouth. “I have an assistant tonight. He’s cute, isn’t he?”

Aranea stands from her kneeling and takes the man’s hand leading him over to Noctis. “You’re going to suck his dick.” The way she says it raises the hair on Noctis’ neck, this isn’t what he signed up for. He wanted her, only her.

Ardyn. Noctis frowns, upset but this turn of events is not doing anything to dampen his arousal. Aranea forces him to his knees her hand on his throat. With a gentle come hither motion, the guy in black steps forward, pulling his cock free from the loose pants taking one knee at a time.

Noctis wants to back out but Aranea is shoving him forward, the silicon sliding down his taint and balls. “Come on pretty boy, are you going to be rude?” She huffs, working his jaw open. “You bite him or use teeth I will punish you. “She whispers against his neck as her assistant takes over sliding his cock in. “How’s it feel?” A hand comes up giving Aranea a thumbs up. “Astrals,” she breathes lining up the head of her cock with his now empty hole. One easy thrust and she slides in, gripping his hips tightly.

As the motion picks up Noctis is shifted between them in a relentless assault. He is already coming once and that should give him a bit more time, it does not. Opening his eyes he catches a brief slip of skin, an all too familiar spot that he himself has lavished with kisses more times than he can recall. The sudden knowledge of knowing his boyfriend is in on this, that he is condoning him getting dicked by a beautiful woman and has the ability to reach out and touch her and Noctis can’t, shortens the time to a nonexistent pinprick in the fabric and Noctis moans around Prompto’s cock as he comes again. It is pathetic, they just started but fuck. Prompto is in on this. Aranea sighs and picks up the speed not giving him any relief, Prompto following suit. Noctis can feel the pulse in Prompto’s cock thumping with each wet slide, the way it flexes and expands with each thrust. He is close.

Prompto groans, one last thrust, and Noctis is holding him close, one hand gripping a plush cheek forcing Prompto to cum in his mouth. It is not bitter and salty and Noctis wonders why he has never swallowed before.

Aranea slips out, coming to her feet. “I thought he would have lasted longer Shortcake, but two is as good as he is going to give.” Noctis winces as his legs give out and he just wants to sleep but he also wants to see Prompto’s pleased face. Aranea is disappointed, obviously. Her aftercare is tender, but she does not kiss him like she had the blond, he rubs his back instead, runs a hand through his hair then helps her not so secret assistant out of his gear. It is like unveiling a present, Prompto has been gaged, but the cloth mask allows him to see everything.

“Prom?” Prompto leaves a gentle kiss on his boyfriends’ forehead then lays down beside him running a hand through Noctis’ hair in the afterglow. “What are you doing here?”

Prompto blushes, a thousand-megawatt smile gracing Noctis. “An old friend told me about this place” Prompto turns a lovely shade of rouge, “he said he and his boyfriend come here often and it really puts the spark into their relationship. I had to see for myself, so I came and watched, and I knew then I had to try it. Ardyn was going to let me watch tonight, to make sure, but then I saw you and. It's history.” Noctis sighs into his touch, kissing Prompto’s palm. Of course, Ardyn had to step in, just like he had done with Noctis before. Another sigh leaves him, and he is gone.

“He can’t sleep on my floor baby; he’s got to go.” Aranea shakes her head disappointed they would not get any further but pleased none the less to see another couple as loving as Loqi and Ravus doing this together. Prompto nods and tries lifting Noctis from the floor but he is dead weight. With a huff, Aranea turns to gather Noctis’ clothes, then offers Prompto a robe. “Ugh, Ardyn!”

The man appears at the door, her simple hand wave tells him all he needs to do. Prompto whistles as he and Aranea walk out together, Ardyn carrying Noctis with great ease to their car. “I hope to see you again.”

“Of course, I can’t wait.” Prompto waves goodbye driving off into the night. Alone, Ardyn turns on the woman, plucking the fine silk of her web as he moves closer backing her into a wall.

“So, my Queen, how about we talk about that whip.” He dips down wrapping his arms around her waist and lifts. Firmly patting her butt, he grabs a handful of cheek and kneads it “and the swing.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't leave Noctis hanging, some Promnis fluff and Ardyn wants the whip.


End file.
